Forgotten
by Rose-loves-Dimitri
Summary: This is my entry for CupcakeQueenForever's contest. Rose gets into a car crash and forgets Dimitri. Read to find out how he gets her to remember. Based on the song, Payphone by Maroon 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my entry for CupcakeQueenForever's contest. The prompt was to do a one-shot on a song given to writer. The song is Payphone by Maroon 5. Go to YouTube and look up that song if you don't know it. It's in Rose and Dimitri's POV. It takes place after Last Sacrifice, except the attack on the Academy never happened, but everything else did: all of the first 2 books, everything from the 3****rd**** except for the attack, none of the 4****th**** (Dimitri was a Strigoi), trials, graduation and Rose getting arresting from the 5****th**** and all of the 6****th**** (except for the parts mentioned that Dimitri was a Strigoi). Enjoy **

**Rose POV**

I was on the way to Local Park just outside of Court to meet up with Dimitri. He had _finally_ asked me out on a date.

When he first asked me yesterday, I realized that since we fell in love, we had never gone out on a date. In the Academy, our love had been forbidden, so we couldn't go out on a date. Then I was arrested, and then shot in the chest. So yeah, we didn't have a lot of chances that we could go on a date, but it didn't really matter since we were in love, and we accepted that. The only problem was that I was every bit nervous.

I was getting antsy to see him and kiss his delicious lips…'Rose, stop. You're gonna' run yourself off the road,' I thought to myself. If I kept thinking dirty about Dimitri, I'm not going to last long.

I looked down at my dress to think about something else, like Lissa. I let Lissa pick my dress for my date, even though she almost ALWAYS went overboard, her fashion choices were amazing. I was wearing a purple dress that had plain fabric over my breasts and glittery fabric for the rest of the dress. Also, it had a sliver belt underlining my breasts. It only went till my knees, but it was beautiful. My hair was up in a bun with a couple of curled strands hanging out in the front. My earrings were silver hoops, simple.

'I wonder how Dimitri is going to like my dress…' I wondered. I stared off into space thinking about it when a rabbit hopped onto the road. The sudden movement caused me to look, but it was too late, I was about to hit that rabbit. In order to avoid it, I swerved and that was a bad idea.

I crashed into a tree. My head hit the dashboard as the air bag puffed out.

"Ahh," I moaned. I felt something wet trickle down my face. I couldn't feel my legs. I slowly touched the liquid, wincing. I looked at it with my blurry vision. It was blood. I knew I was going to lose consciousness soon, so I speed-dialed Dimitri.

"Hello? Rose? Hello? Roza? Is that you? Say something! ROSE!" he said. He was really worried.

"Dim…itri. Rabbit. Car. Tree. Help," I breathed out hoping he would understand, just as I fell under the spell of the darkness.

**Dimitri POV**

I was setting up my and Rose's romantic dinner. It was our first date. I can't believe I didn't realize we never went out on a date. Oh well. There's a first for everything. Suddenly, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was Rose.

"Hello? Rose? Hello? Roza? Is that you? Say something! ROSE!" I yelled, worried. What happened? Why isn't she replying? I soon hear rasping.

"Dim…itri. Rabbit. Car. Tree. Help." Oh no, no, no, NO! This can't be happening! If I heard right, then Rose must have seen a rabbit, and to avoid it she swerved and ran the car into the tree.

I jumped into my car and drove, looking for any cars. At the same time I called Lissa.

"Lissa, it's me, Dimitri. Rose got into an accident. I'm looking for her now. I'll call you when I find her," I said quickly before Lissa would start freaking out.

"Oh. My. GOD DIMITRI! Look for her! I'm coming with doctors, so when you find Rose I will be there."

"Alright, tha-ROSE!" I yelled. I looked to my right and saw Rose's car and told Lissa where I was. I jumped out of the car and hoped that Rose was okay. I ran over to her car and looked inside. The sight horrified me. There was blood running down her face and she was squished by the air bag. I opened the door and got Rose out. By the time I could, the doctors and Lissa along with Christian, Mia, Eddie and Adrian were here. Lissa ran over to me, and healed Rose. She woke up slowly, but she fell unconscious soon after. The doctors laid her on a stretcher and took her back to Court. I called the guardians to take Rose's car away. I got in my car and left, following the car that had Lissa. The ambulance  
was in the front. Sigh, I hope my Roza is alright. I don't know what I would do if she was hurt.

We got to Court where Roza was taken into the clinic. They did a check-up on her to make sure she had no broken bones or severe bleeding, thankfully, she didn't.

The doctors allowed me and Lissa to see her. We walked in, and I closed my eyes, thinking that what I would see would scare me. Lissa nudged me, and I opened my eyes.

She was fine. She wasn't hurt. Lissa healed the only injury she had! I rushed over to her, just in time for her to wake up.

"Uh…" she moaned. I grabbed a hold of her hand to comfort her, but she slipped her hand out of mine. Why?

"Hey Liss, who's the hot guy holding my hand?" she asked. WHAT? She…she doesn't remember me? I shared a look with Lissa. She seemed to say, "Sorry!" How could this be? Lissa healed her! I choked back a sob and left the room suddenly.

**Rose POV**

The hot tall guy left room and Lissa stayed with me.

"Rose…that was Dimitri Belikov, your boyfriend," she said quietly. WHAT? That guy, that hot guy, was my boyfriend? I don't remember dating him!

"What?"

"Yeah, Rose what is the last thing you remember?"

"Me helping you get ready with your meeting with the royals this morning," I said without a problem. She looked surprised, then thoughtful. We sat in silence for about 5 minutes when she suddenly spoke up.

"After that, you left for your date with him. You got into a car crash and I healed you. I'm guessing that when I healed you, I must have accidently "healed" you of the memories you had with him. You two were in love. You lost your virginity to him!"

"But…but, I don't remember! Why Lissa? Why me?"

"Maybe talking to him will help you remember."

"Yeah…can you call him? Dimitri right?"

"Yeah. I'll go call him." My life is messed up. I gave my virginity to him? I can't believe I don't remember! Spirit healing is supposed to help, not hurt! He seemed really sad when I didn't remember him. Oh why me?

He walked in and said hi.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry for not remembering you. Apparently, Lissa accidently "healed" you of the memories you had with me. I can't remember anything about you. I'm sorry," I said softly.

"It's okay. We can talk, and you'll remember me. You'll fall in love with me again," he said hopefully. I don't want to break his heart, but I have to. I sighed.

"What's wrong Rose?" he asked worried. He's so sweet; I don't want to do this! Oh god. I sat up.

"Look, Dimitri, I can't remember. I can't fall in love with you if I can't remember anything about you. Too much time has gone by since we first met probably. I can't go through that again, not when I'm busy with Lissa. I'm sorry," I said. I walked out of the clinic and towards Lissa's room, leaving a crying Dimitri behind. It was so hard to walk away from him, but I had to. It's no use reviving a lost love. I couldn't even picture us together.

…

…

…

It had been a week I forgot Dimitri. We used to talk a bit here and there, but now, it's there is a wall between us. We can't talk without being reminded of our lost love (even though I can't remember our lost love). He still tried to get me to remember through Lissa. She would tell me a memory that happened between us. It didn't work.

I gave up, and he should too, and that's what I'm going to tell him today at Lissa's. She invited me, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian and Dimitri over to her room to hang out. We were going to do some karaoke.

I got to her room and knocked. Lissa opened the door and smiled at me. She let me in and told Dimitri to get up in front of everyone and sing.

**Dimitri POV**

Today, I'm finally going to get Rose to fall in love with me again. Earlier today, I was listening to Z100 when Payphone by Maroon 5 played.

I listened. It was the perfect song! The lyrics related to what was going on in my life. Rose forgot me and the wonderful times we had. We had become alienated. I would stay up all night thinking about her and our memories. She just gave up on our love, she didn't even try! She has to understand and love me again!

I told Lissa to get everyone together and do karaoke songs. It would be the perfect time to make her love me.

**Rose POV**

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change, I spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone__  
__Baby, it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two__Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember__  
__The people we used to be__  
__It's even harder to picture__  
__That you're not here next to me__  
__You say it's too late to make it__  
__But is it too late to try__  
__And in that time that you wasted__  
__All of our bridges burnt down__I've wasted my nights__  
__You turned out the lights__  
__Now I'm paralyzed__  
__Still stuck in that time when we called it love__  
__But even the sun sets in paradise__I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change, I spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone__  
__Baby, it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two__  
__If happy ever after did exist__  
__I would still be holding you like this__  
__And all those fairytales are full of shit__  
__One more fucking love song I'll be sick__You turned your back on tomorrow__  
__Cause you forgot yesterday__  
__I gave you my love to borrow__  
__But you just gave it away__  
__You can't expect me to be fine__  
__I don't expect you to care__  
__I know I said it before__  
__But all of our bridges burnt down__I've wasted my nights__  
__You turned out the lights__  
__Now I'm paralyzed__  
__Still stuck in that time when we called it love__  
__But even the sun sets in paradise__I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change, I spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone__  
__Baby, it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two__  
__If happy ever after did exist__  
__I would still be holding you like this__  
__And all those fairytales are full of shit__  
__One more fucking love song I'll be sick__  
__Now I'm at a payphone...__Now baby dont hang up__  
__So I can tell you what you need to know__  
__Baby im begging just please dont go__  
__So I can tell you what you need to know__I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change, I spent on you__  
__Where have the times gone__  
__Baby, it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two__  
__If happy ever after did exist__  
__I would still be holding you like this__  
__And all those fairytales are full of shit__  
__One more fucking love song I'll be sick__  
__Now I'm at a payphone..._

Oh my god. I remember. I remember everything.

Portland.

Spokane

The cabin and the attack,

Russia.

The Keepers.

Everything.

I ran up to Dimitri and kissed him. Lissa started cheering and Dimitri asked me, "How did you remember?"

"I remember the Russian songs you sang. I felt your love for me in your song. Thank you Dimitri, and I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for giving up on our love," I felt ashamed.

"No problem Roza. I love you. Remember that."

"Of course. I won't ever forget again," I said before I kissed him.

**Hope you enjoyed that! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so it's been a while since I posted this story. I just want to thank these people for reviewing/favoriting/following:

Reviewers:

Anonymous

CherishIvashkov

Gracie-Joy

XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX

Favoriters:

RozaHathawayBelikova

XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX

. .Xx

Followers:

. .Xx'

Thank you all and it means so much to me!

Check out my other stories too!


End file.
